


If I could just change one thing … (the short version)

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Finale spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Haven - Fandom - Freeform, NOW AND FOREVER, Series Finale, bit this is just a little bit happier, still crying, the extra bits I want to see, the final two episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... OK, not just one thing. But this is basically the most realistic/plausible, happy(ish) alternative ending I could think of.</p><p>Much as I may cry my eyes out every time I watch them, I absolutely love the final two episodes of Haven. But since nothing is ever perfect, these are the little differences I would really loved to have seen. </p><p>I’m working on a full version of this which puts everything in context with a lot of the canon dialogue etc. But in the meantime here is the short version, i.e. specifically just the extra bits.</p><p>Spoilers for the finale.</p><p>The full version is now up <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7628356">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I could just change one thing … (the short version)

When Duke and Audrey hug after she talks him down and he fights off Croatoan’s influence, Nathan takes a step or two over to join them and wrap his arms around both of them. They hug, hard and close, and when they move out of the hug they don’t move very far. They stay close as they talk about Duke leaving town, each with a hand on his arm.

When Nathan does what Duke asks and wraps his arm and his hand around Duke’s throat and mouth, Audrey takes Duke’s hand as she tells him, “We love you.” Duke has his other hand on Nathan’s arm. He is holding on to both of them as he dies.

When Dwight meets Nathan at the shroud, it takes a moment, but once he knows Duke is there it turns out that Nathan believes enough to be able to see him too. He gets to look him in the eye and tell him how sorry he is. Duke tells him not to worry about it; that he has to go find Audrey.

In the armoury when Nathan dies, as well as asking Croatoan if he would die for her like Nathan, she asks him if he would die for her like Duke.

After Croatoan freezes Audrey and brings Nathan back to life, he stops to do something else, closing his eyes to echo the movements he just made over Nathan’s body. The scene cuts to the morgue where we see Duke’s body lying on the slab. He glows the same way Nathan did and then he’s suddenly sitting up, taking in a huge breath of air. He seems surprised, but not confused. We just hear him say “the armoury” to himself as he gets up.

As Vince forms a new barn with Audrey and Croatoan, the shots we see of Troubles leaving people includes Duke making his way through town, aether streaming out of him as all those Troubles leave him behind. For a moment he’s alarmed, but he sees all the aether streaming through the sky towards the armoury and he realises something else is going on.

As the armoury implodes and Nathan is left standing at the bottom of the steps alone, we see Duke just in shot behind him, arrived just in time to see the armoury disappear.

After Gloria tells him the DNA marker is gone and Vicky gives him her drawing of Audrey, Gloria asks Nathan if he’s heard much from Duke. “A postcard from Thailand,” he says. “I don’t think he’ll be back in Haven for a while.” Gloria nods, “I can understand that, poor kid.” The scene cuts to a shot of Duke on his own on an exotic looking beach, sat on a yoga mat meditating.


End file.
